Banesclaw, School for Beginning Aurors
by smack and shine
Summary: A sequel to an AFF fic(Deceptions Revealed).Harry and some friends have graduated from Hogwarts, and are headed off to college.But it's no walk in the park. Not when you have new teachers breathing down your neck and Volde on your tale.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Unfortunately none of these wonderful characters belong to us sniffle . They do belong, however, to the magnificent J. K. Rowling. bows and does the 'we're not worthy'  
  
...Banesclaw  
  
Prologue  
  
Cobwebs clustered around the corners of the stone room, also creeping around the wooden doors that stood wide open in the daylight. The sounds of the ocean echoed through the vacant stone castle until footsteps overcrowded the present noise.  
  
Harry stepped onto the castle's main floor, looking it over with appraising eyes. Green eyes glowed from behind his large rimmed glasses while his hair branched off in its normal untamed mess. Hidden behind that one unruly lock of hair was his scar, the mark of his past and his future. His eyebrows rose in what appeared to be amusement.  
  
"What do you think Mr. Potter?" A voice belonging to that of an older man broke his train of thought, making Harry snap out of his smirk.  
  
"Have yet to see it all, but why did you say this place would spike my interest? It hasn't been vacated since Hogwarts came around." The older man chuckled, coming to stand beside Harry.  
  
"You never appeared to be the kind that wanted what someone had created before. Here you'll have free reign. Besides, no one else wants it."  
  
Harry wrinkled his nose and started pacing, looking around the room taking notes.  
  
"How much will it take to clean this place up?"  
  
The old man shrugged. "You could handle it. Besides you'll have roommates."  
  
------------------------- Graduation. It was a time that most dreaded when the end of seven years also brought an end to the great times at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was at this particular graduation that one of the most memorable classes in all of Hogwarts' History would graduate. After all it did hold the famous Harry Potter, who seemed to make headlines once a month even if it was for something as small as brushing his teeth.  
  
With him went the majority of a rather large group of friends, a clique that had grown swiftly over the passing year from three to ten. Or perhaps that would be 10 ½ now. That we will get to later.  
  
The seventh year, by far, had to be the craziest in all their lives, not only because of Voldemort but because of the simple relationships born in that time.  
  
Hermione and Draco fell in love after Hermione decided to open the closet door and reveal that she was in fact a big Goth. Nipple rings and all. On Christmas Eve they found out Hermione was pregnant with a little girl. Mea was born in September and would later become the bundle of joy that came with chaos beside her.  
  
Their relationship ended up much better than those of Ron and Harry's that included a big mix up with Ginny Weasly and Lavender Brown. Turns out Ginny wanted to see if Harry truly loved her and hired Pavariti to kiss Harry to see what his reaction would be. Somehow a very important piece of information was misread and Ron received the kiss. Lavender popped in and went into what can only be described as mass hysteria. Ron came out with one black eye, better than what she had sworn she would do to him. Harry broke up with Ginny when he found out about the trick, deciding he needed trust in the relationship. Lavender wasn't told about the whole mess since Ginny and Parvariti had cursed each other so they wouldn't tell. Ginny did and ended up in the hospital for a week. Lavender never took Ron back, believing Harry to be a liar. Curses can be a major bummer. After that there was little time to think about relationships with the handful of exchange students from Scotland. Randi Potter, Audrie Ray and Samantha Lakelin all showed up right around Christmas when their school was attacked by Voldemort. They were the only survivors. A bit later Harry miraculously pulls out a Kelsey Potter while having a bad dream one night. As it turns out it was his long lost twin. Yes, I, the narrator, understand how awfully strange that sounds...but that's how it goes.  
  
They all ended up as a rather large group of good friends, being one of the most diverse cliques' in Hogwarts' history since three houses were included in the group. Hufflepuff felt a bit left out.  
  
Graduation went out with a bang leading to one of the most entertaining ones yet. Reporters crowded outside the Quidditch stands as the remaining Quidditch players flew above the stadium in honor of the graduating students. The 7th years crowded into the stadium, receiving their diplomas and gaining various scholarships for those that deserved them. This year had more than any before.  
  
Among those given included a small secret package given to five students by Dumbledore. With eyes twinkling the older Wizard handed the packages out to the five before whispering the words 'Don't open it until 12:00 this night.' Unsure of what it could hold and knowing well you never opened a wizarding package before you were supposed to, they neatly hid the packages and walked back to their seats.  
  
Hermione received two scholarships to very prominent wizarding colleges, but turned them down for two years to spend time with her coming daughter. Draco did the same with his.  
  
After all of the diplomas were given and the class had congregated for pictures all havoc broke loose. According to Madame Hooch some of the rising 7th years had let four sets of buldgers loose in the stadium, casing the whole of the class to scatter in fear.  
  
Three students were sent to the medical ward, one from falling off the broomstick and the others for trying to dive into the floor boards of the stadium to avoid a buldger.  
  
Finally the buldger's were caught, the students settled down and the injured escorted off. With that fireworks skidded across the sky in an impressive display until it was time to let the graduation ceremony end.  
  
----------------------------------------------- Harry pulled up a chair next to Ron, pulling out his package and placing it on the table. Around him sat his best friends, all who graduated with him. Four others had also pulled out their packages, staring at them curiously.  
  
"So what do you think could possibly be in them?" Hermione asked, picking up Kelsey's box and eyeing it.  
  
"Well, looks like we are fixing to find out." Randi put hers down on the table carefully, making sure it wouldn't explode incase it was an explosive.  
  
"Wonder why it was only the five of you that received one." Draco looked at Harry before putting his arm around Hermione.  
  
Sam shrugged, poking her box haphazardly while watching the wall clock. "Two minutes."  
  
For the next two minutes they all sat there in silence, each trying to figure out what it could possibly be.  
  
"They'll probably explode or something at midnight." Ron suggested for the forth time that night. After all, it had been one heck of a night.  
  
"Hey, I'm up for that. Take out tonight with a bang?" Audrie eyed the box with a wicked expression.  
  
"Which opens up another question: how are you supposed to open them?" Hermoine asked, still looking at Kelsey's box. Kelsey didn't look too pleased, but kept quiet. If it was going to explode, Hermoine didn't need to be holding it since she was pregnant. Could increase her moodiness.  
  
Hermoine handed the box back to Kelsey, noticing the way her friend was eyeing it. A moment later the clock struck one, two, three...  
  
Nine seconds later, at the twelfth strike, all five boxes started unwrapping themselves until the gross brown color disappeared producing five wooden boxes, neatly polished. After the wrappings disappeared and the gasps subsided the boxes started to open slowly, lighting up the room as light poured from within.  
  
The light dimmed allowing the group to view the contents of the boxes. All five boxes held one letter, addressed to the student that received it: Harry Potter, Kelsey Potter, Audrey Ray, Randi Potter, and Samantha Lakelin. Upon removing the letters the contents varied for inside was one piece of jewelry for each, save Audrie who had two.  
  
In Harry's box was a silver ring with a strange looking animal circling around the large, clear stone. It automatically sized to any finger he placed it on.  
  
Kelsey also received a ring in the shape of the strange animal that wrapped around her finger holding a smaller clear stone. Like Harry's, it also automatically resized.  
  
Smiling, Randi pulled out a silver armband in the shape of the creature that fit on the top of her left arm. It wound around the top of her arm. The creature's eyes were made of the same clear stone.  
  
Audrey pulled out two, small linked bracelets, one in the shape of the creature with a clear stone dangling from its hands. A chain linked the second to it, which was plain save strange writing on it that wound around a long stone that was clear with red smoke in it. The smoke disappeared once she put it on.  
  
Sam's piece was a delicate silver chocker made of silver vines that wound around to the front where another of the strange creatures clung to a hanging clear stone cut in the shape of a teardrop.  
  
Nothing else was found in the boxes, so they decided to open the letters. Carefully they cut through, pulling out a rather short parchment. Kelsey read it out loud.  
  
"Inside this box many treasures will rest, but the most precious has now been discovered. For the treasures you have received, place them back until a fateful day when you are told to complete the opposite.  
  
This is a letter detailing a simple journey where you five shall start at a rotten bench and come to the triangle. We accept you to Banesclaw College of Aurors. Bring your wits, your tricks, and most of all your gifts.  
  
The bench rests at the front of the old Wizarding Cemetery on Knocks Alley two down from Diagon. Come together with your belongings on the 3rd of September. One of you shall be contacted before then.  
  
Farewell, Headmaster Gaven Banesclaw College  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Harry glanced at his watch before turning to look at the older man. "I'll take it."  
  
A smile passed over the man's face. "That's good, Harry. I suspect we'll be seeing you on September 3rd?" Harry nodded.  
  
"Do you know who will be rooming here, Headmaster Gaven?" The older man shook his head.  
  
"Yet we shall know soon enough." A smile touched Gaven's lips as he started walking with Harry towards the door. 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Unfortunately none of these wonderful characters belong to us sniffle . They do belong, however, to the magnificent J. K. Rowling. bows and does the 'we're not worthy'  
  
Banesclaw Chapter 1: Old Friends, New Beginnings  
  
There it was. The next big step in Harry's life, a bench. That's right an old park bench. Yeah it was a little rotten, but it would serve it's purpose when the time came.  
  
Time! Harry checked his watch, ten minutes till time to go. He felt the beginnings of butterflies in his stomach and looked around for the others.  
  
From the west Harry heard the faint giggling of the girls as they walked slowly toward him. It was odd seeing them without Draco, Hermione, and Ron, but seeing some familiar faces did brighten his spirits. They smiled and waved at him as he hurried to meet them. They each seemed to be carrying a ton of bags.  
  
Checking his watch again, he ran taking some of their things and hurried them back to the bench. "Ok, ready?" he asked as they each leaned in to grasp the old rotting bench. In a blast of hot air and a jolt Harry felt himself being pulled by the portkey to his new destination, Banesclaw, a school for beginning aurors.  
  
Looking up, the group found themselves in a paradise. To their backs, were the crystal clear waters of the sea, and ahead, towering tropical trees.  
  
Harry's eyes glittered his amusement at the faces of his friends. "Guys look!" Harry said pointing at a wide path twisting into the trees. Spinning to face Harry, Sam gasped "Wicked." Harry still grinning, threw his arms around each of the girls, Sam, Audrie, Randi, and Kelsey.  
  
"I really missed you guys." Then looking straight at Kelsey he said, "especially you, sis." Kelsey gave Harry another knowing hug and turned toward the path.  
  
"Where do you think we are, because I'm sure that leads to the school." she said.  
  
"We're in the Bermuda Triangle." Harry answered, "I came a few weeks ago to buy a place for me and the people I get grouped with when we get sorted."  
  
"You sure don't like the idea of not having a roof over your head do you Harry?" Audrie teased. Harry gave a laugh and said, "Not really, but we better get going or they will think something happened to us." Harry picked up his back pack and started up the path followed by the girls.  
  
The sandy white path twisted left and right leading Harry and the girls to the center of the island. At the end, the path branched off into three smaller paths. Two of the smaller paths circled around a large open courtyard scattered with shade trees, while the third path ran straight through the center of the courtyard. Harry took the path leading through the center and heard the others sigh a breath of relief when they realized that this path was paved in white stone, making it easier to pull their things.  
  
"Just a little farther till we reach the school." Harry said as he saw Kelsey's exhausted face. Looking at the other three Harry could see that they needed a break and sat down in the grass next to the path. "Have a seat," he offered, "I don't think we're that late."  
  
"You know, I think I liked being able to ride the train to school, better than walking to school," Randi said, her face reddened with the heat of the day and the pulling of her things.  
  
"Guess Harry is the only smart one here," Sam laughed, "He already bought a house and he was smart enough to take all his things before hand." "No," said Harry, "I may have already brought my things, but I still had to walk all the way up to the school, you don't have to."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Audrie asked, slightly irritated.  
  
"I mean that you don't have to walk to the school, you do remember how to apparate don't you," Harry said with a grin. "Why didn't you just say so before, you idiot, you just made us all walk all the way up that stupid, bloody path and you didn't tell us we couldn't apparate there, I wouldn't have done it if you would have said it was ok to apparate. Urh" Audrie growled. Randi, Sam, and Kelsey laughed, "Oh give it a rest will you, Audrie. You know now that you can. So we'll just apparate the rest of the way." Sam said still laughing.  
  
Harry had been right apparating was a lot easier than walking, but the place they apparated to seemed slightly odd.  
  
"Um, Harry, where are we exactly?" Kelsey asked as she and the other three girls looked around at them.  
  
"Do you remember me saying that I bought a house for me and my new roommates? Well this is it." Harry said with a smirk.  
  
"Harry this isn't a house, this is a castle!" Kelsey said excitedly, still looking around her. "And one that needs a good bit of work at that." Audrie muttered under her breath.  
  
"HARRY, THAT YOU?" A voice hollered from outside. "YES ITS ME HEADMASTER GAVEN." Harry yelled back as he went to open the large wooden front door.  
  
Warm afternoon sunshine flooded into the foyer giving it a dim glow. Kelsey, Audrie, Sam and Randi could now see that the room in which they stood was extremely large. The windows on all sides were boarded up, and the air seemed to be overflowing with dust.  
  
With the door now open the girls could clearly see the man to whom the voice belonged. To their surprise he was older than he had sounded, his gray hair receded a little, and he had small creases around his bright ice blue eyes. However instead of the strict unforgiving kind of look one usually associates with a headmaster, this man had a very jovial look about him. A smile spread across his face as he saw that Harry wasn't alone.  
  
"And who have you got there with you Harry?" the headmaster asked glancing back at Harry. "Oh, so sorry. These are my friends Samantha Lakelin, Audrie Ray, My sister Kelsey, and my cousin Randi.  
  
They also received acceptance letters." Harry said pausing for the headmaster and the girls to finish up their introductions before asking, "Um sir where exactly do you want us to be? I mean when contacted us we were told to be here on the island today but you never mentioned where on the island." Headmaster Gaven smiled brightly at Harry. "Well son I guess the best way for you to find out would be to follow me." Harry looked back at the girls and nodded his head toward the door, "Ladies first," he said and then, "You can just leave your stuff here for now, we'll get it later."  
  
Within minutes the small group found themselves standing in front of their new school, and even for those used to magic the sight of it was mind boggling.  
  
"If only Hermione could see this." Randi gasped at the sight of the building that towered above her. Layers upon layers of large hard yellow bricks stood before them seemingly reaching for the sky. Each brick looked as though it weighed a ton. However instead of going straight up, the bricks made themselves into a layered pyramid, quite unlike the pyramids found in ancient Egypt. Above the cap of the large stone structure floating islands soared holding more bright yellowish stone rooms. "An old Mayan temple, with a few more magical touches of course," Headmaster Gaven announced, his pearly whites still showing.  
  
Leading them on into the temple, Gaven showed them into a large open room half filled with people. Turning back to Harry and the girls he said, "Ok, now this is where you need to be and you are going to find out why in minute."  
  
Then Gaven disappeared into the crowd only to reappear again atop a small stone stage decorated in intricate Mayan designs. "Welcome to Banesclaw ladies and gentlemen. For those of you I haven't already had the pleasure of greeting, I am Headmaster Gaven. Now I'm quite sure you all know why we are here so lets push on to more important business." Pulling his wand from his robes, Headmaster Gaven muttered a few inaudible words. His eyes twinkling, Gaven went on," Now that you have your boxes...," Harry looked down, in his left hand the box he had received on the day of his graduation lay unopened.  
  
Glancing at the rest of the people around him, he realized they held their boxes as well. "That's a bloody good spell to know." He thought to himself turning his attention back to the man on stage.  
  
" We can begin," Gavin finished. To Harry's astonishment, another man Harry recognized easily as Professor Lupin, took the stage. "Good afternoon, I am Professor Lupin. Here at Banesclaw, like most other magicing schools, we separate our students into groups, however the groups you will be separated into tonight will not be done because you have the same I.Q. as the other students or because you are pureblooded and so on. These groups are made because these are the people your powers will work the best with. And remember I did not say that you would get along well with the people in your group, but that your powers will work best with theirs. Each group is required to live together in one of the islands castles, houses or dorms. There are no lights out and like a muggle college, we here Banesclaw will not force you to come to classes or be on time. You are grown ups and must act as such." Lupin paused to let his words sink in, and continued. "Each grouping of students will be responsible for coming up with their own group name, which you will submit to Headmaster Gaven."  
  
Harry looked around as Lupin said this to see some of the students already beginning to formulate a name. "Ok, let's start the sorting. Take the item you were given in your acceptance box and put it on. This item is to stay on you at all times. And there will be no excuses that you lost it in the ocean or your dog ate it, because each of these items has a charm placed on it so that it will not come off unless you take it off. These items are also waterproof so you may get them wet. After you leave Banesclaw these items will stay with you because from this moment on these items are yours to keep." Harry opened the sleek wooden box and placed the ring inside on his middle finger.  
  
At once the stone in it began to change color. At first the color seemed to flicker ever so slightly but the longer Harry stared at the ring the more he realized that the ring was showing him two colors not one. The first color was gray and the second a light baby blue. It was extremely cool the way the colors changed, and it reminded him of the muggle invention of a mood ring.  
  
After a moment or two, Harry looked back up to see professor Lupin waiting on the crowd to calm down. He seemed to be enjoying the looks on the faces of his new students. Professor Lupin held up his hand to silence the questions that were now being thrown at him in a frenzy of loud voices.  
  
"Now hold on," he bellowed, "I will answer all your questions after you have been sorted." But regardless of this statement he was still being questioned.  
  
"THAT IS QUITE ENOUGH" Headmaster Gaven hollered. Sudden silence followed. "Thank you," said professor Lupin with a sigh, "now I will tell you who you have been sorted to stay with."  
  
Clearing his throat, Lupin took a long sheet of parchment from Headmaster Gavin and began to call the names of the people in group one. Harry paid rapt attention to the names being called in case Professor Lupin called him, but by the time group three was being called Harry was just hopng this part would soon be over.  
  
"Group four, Audrie Ray." Harry snapped to attention, that was a name he knew.  
  
Glancing at Audrie, Harry gave a little smile as she walked towards the stage, and turned back towards Lupin who was now calling, "Kelsey Potter."  
  
Harry felt his stomach lurch as he heard his sister's name, what if they didn't put him in the same group as her. "Samantha Lakelin, Randi Potter, and...," Lupin stopped, gave an almost unnoticeable smile and announced, "Harry Potter."  
  
Harry walked to the stage to meet the rest of his friends. As he climbed the stairs to the side of the stage Harry heard Professor Lupin call Headmaster Gaven over and say, "Sir there's something wrong. There are only five people in group four. We're missing one." Headmaster Gaven studied the list a moment longer and said," Don't worry about right now Lupin we'll figure it out later."  
  
The small group of friends looked at each other smiling at their luck and ran together in a large hug. "This is going to be great!" Kelsey said as she hugged her brother one more time.  
  
Together they began to descend down the steps of the stage when a scream was heard in the crowd. It had come from the wall closest to the door, and as the small group watched it seemed like something was making its way to the stage steps. To every ones surprise six small furry creatures found their way straight onto the stage where Harry had backed himself and the girls for a better look.  
  
The creatures made their way past Lupin and Gaven who stood stark still at the sight in front of them. Six small, puffy, long tailed creatures stood in front of group four eyeing each of its new members. They resembled small monkeys, but their bodies were much more stocky than that of a normal monkey. Their ears were huge and pointed, and each of these creatures faintly resembled the other except for their coloration.  
  
Professor Lupin gasped, "Unbelievable, Kelekri." Harry turned toward Professor Lupin to ask what he meant but he was compelled to pick up one of the creatures in front of him.  
  
It was as if something had taken control over his body.  
  
Harry moved to the front of the stage where the small creatures waited. To his left he heard a gurgly voice," Serga pick Harry. Harry is Serga's friend."  
  
One of the small monkey like creatures glowed, breaking itself from the short line they had made. Harry felt compelled to kneel down on one knee. From the corner of his eye he watched what seemed a fuzzy gray blob approach.  
  
Harry tried to move his eyes in the direction of the thing, tried to move his hands, but he couldn't. He felt like a puppet or a statue, or maybe it was both. Goose bumps formed on his arms, running across his back. The gray blob came closer, but still he couldn't move. Harry's arm moved itself toward the on coming magical creature.  
  
He again heard the thing claim him as friend. "Should I be scared ," Harry asked himself. "Harry no scared, Harry is Serga's friend. Serga love Harry." The thing cooed to him. It was then Harry realized the thing no longer had control over his body, and that he, himself, no longer felt threatened by its presence.  
  
"What are you little one?" He whispered to the thing as it scurried onto his shoulder, softly nuzzling his neck. "Serga is Kelekri," it whispered back.  
  
Harry motioned the girls forward, showing them it was safe. Each one did as he had done, and knelt down extending their arms toward the remaining Kelekri.  
  
One by one the Kelekri, all but one, began to glow. It was a soft, faint light followed by the gurgling voices of the magical beings as they choose their lifelong friends.  
  
Harry watched as they choose and soon realized there was one left. "Maybe this one isn't going to choose," he thought to himself. As soon as the thought flickered into his brain, the last Kelekri turned to him, it's red eyes seemingly trying to pierce his skin.  
  
"Letra will wait, Letra knows her friend will come. Then Letra will choose." With that the Kelekri turned, her long puff ended tail whipping, and led Group 4 through the crowd.  
  
-----------------  
  
"So what are we going to call ourselves?" Sam asked cuddling her golden masked kelekri, Rispa.  
  
"Name later, Kai hungry now," Randi's kelekri chimed in. Randi smiled at her new friend, "Your right, Kai. Food does sound good right now. My stomach's been growling since we got back here to the house."  
  
"Mine too," Audrie called from the corner of the room where she and her kelekri, Demon, stood checking out the room.  
  
"Well, I could use some food too," Kelsey added with a growl of her stomach.  
  
Harry looked around at each of the girls who were now all staring at him. "What?" he asked, "Don't look at me. "  
  
"Harry, you're the only one of us who's been to the island. You must know where to get something." Kelsey said almost pleadingly.  
  
"Well your wrong, I don't know where we can get any food, at least not here." Harry said, a smirk forming on his face. "Well, where then Harry?" Sam asked, she too seemed to plead.  
  
"Hold on, I'll be right back." Harry blinked out as he apparated, leaving the four girls in a stunned silence. "He could have least told us where he was going," Audrie said her eyes wide, mouth agape.  
  
A half hour later Harry reappeared with to heavily laden brown paper bags and a cup carrier all sporting a large "M" on the sides.  
  
The smells of burgers and fries filled the room. "Let's eat," Harry said smiling handing Randi a paper wrapped burger.  
  
"Umm, Harry is this muggle food," Sam asked with a look of disgust on her face.  
  
"Of course it is," he said not noticing, or maybe ignoring, the look of disgust on her face.  
  
"What is it?" Audrie asked, she too seemed disgusted.  
  
"Look, it was all I could find, but double cheeseburgers and fries are great. Not to mention I got you cokes too. So please just try it, it won't kill you the first time, ok" Harry said hoping they wouldn't be to upset, at least he had tried.  
  
Sam looked at Harry then back at the burger. With a small grimace she closed her yes and took a bite.  
  
Within seconds she was all but inhaling the burger and fries, a look of pure ecstasy on her face. After that, no one could argue, this was one of the best meals they had ever eaten. Although Harry said that they should try pizza later. 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Unfortunately none of these wonderful characters belong to us sniffle . They do belong, however, to the magnificent J. K. Rowling. bows and does the 'we're not worthy'  
  
Banesclaw Chapter 2: Wizard of the Glass  
  
AN: Since there is no way in hell I'll sneak this in here without 'shine' noticing this, let me just keep this fairly civil. After all, she still says she'll shoot me with a sedative if I don't start writing this chapter, which I dreaded for a very long time. Though this introduces one of my favorite characters, the rest seemed a horrible excuse to fill up space due to writers block. I do plan for the future chapters under my making to be much more...entertaining. Let me shut up, I'm digressing. (shine: Mrs. Chapman taught us well! points to digressing)  
  
----------------------------  
  
Two pairs (though some would argue, four) of blue eyes hidden behind a pair of old, round spectacles watched as the rickety elevator moved up and down between the first and third floor of the castle in interest. Though he could barely see due to a veil of very thick dust (which made him sneeze more than once and did a great deal to enhance his allergies), his attention stayed locked on the castle's new inhabitants without even considering falling back into his deep, peaceful sleep. Not that he actually required sleep, but it did pass the time.  
  
Soon the old elevator would cease its rounds and the inhabitants would fall slowly into a restless sleep, as no beds had yet to be moved upstairs. As the noises faded into the blackness of the night, the blue eyes slowly did the same, only this time behind eyelids as his snores echoed through the very large, empty room.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
"This place is a mess and could use a damn good makeover." Audrie remarked loudly as she pushed an antique chair out of her way so she could get past.  
  
The others nodded, looking around the kitchen that was in bad need of repainting and much more. The dripping of water echoed loudly through the empty rooms, drowning out all other sounds, save their voices and movements.  
  
"Well, let's get to cleaning. I'm ready to get a fridge in here and some food." Sam said, pulling out a book Gaven had left them that held spells that helped clean in a short period of time.  
  
Harry and Kelsey entered followed by large tubs of paint and paintbrushes that danced in midair and landed on the floor with a large amount of clatter.  
  
"So what colors shall we do this?" Harry asked, walking over to one of the paint cans.  
  
"How about cobalt blue and make the counter's a mellower yellow?" Sam suggested, turning to look at the kitchen for another take.  
  
Harry nodded and started tapping the paint so the colors started swirling.  
  
"You know, that reminds me of ducks." Kelsey said, laughing at the thought. "You know, rubber duckies."  
  
They started laughing just as Harry finished with the last bucket of paint and started to open it. He fell backwards as rubber ducks poured out of the paint can, squeaking and quacking loudly.  
  
They poured over Harry and onto the floor in a stream of nearly fifty of them. The noise was so loud they had to scream at each other to hear.  
  
"Screw this." Kelsey said under her breath and seconds later rubber duckies started disappearing like mad.  
  
Those of the duckies left started squeaking in fear, moving quickly out of her way and ducking into corners to escape her wrath.  
  
Soon the kitchen was clean, save a few of the ducks that had sneaked into the wall out of grasp. Figuring they could get them later, the group turned back to the paint and carefully started painting the walls, using the spells Gaven had given them.  
  
The kitchen was soon finished (though the colors had been changed to cobalt blue and light blue to save another ducky mishap) and all the appliances had been put in their place. (the movers had come in earlier that week and placed all of their furniture in the house) Next they moved to the third story in order to get their rooms cleaned so they would actually have a place to sleep.  
  
After checking each of the rooms they got together and picked the one of their choice. For once there was no argument in their choosings, for it seemed all the rooms had been laid out exactly for them. Only one room was left (the sixth) with no one claimed due to it being windowless.  
  
Sam chose the room just down the hall from the large den and the elevator that hugged one of the corners. Hers was smaller, though more spacey due to a loft that wound around the top of the room, just high enough for a human to walk under it without bumping their head. She shoved in a four poster bed with a navy comforter with a large, golden sun and moon in the center. Pillows were pilled at the head of the bed. A built in desk shaped like the corner it inhabited was placed under the loft and facing a large window that peered onto the winding porch that went all that way around the top story. In the other corner, just down from the steps that led to the loft, she placed a small, round table that was often littered with cups, papers and books. The wall opened up to reveal a tv and some of her favorite books on a shelf above. The second story held a small bathroom with a shower. The part that hung over the porch below was round and filled with benches that curved with the tower. From there a small library and couch accompanied the tower. Looking up from your back at the ceiling when lying on the bed, one would notice that the ceiling was clear and captured the rooftop. Part of it was below a clear pond with fish and the other the roots of large trees. All of this grew on the rooftop.  
  
Randi's was two rooms down from Sam's, excluding a jointed bathroom with the windowless room no one claimed. Her room also held a corner space and was painted in black. Walking in one would first notice the large, pillow covered bed that filled the opposing corner the door faced. It curved to touch both walls, in which she later added a table on the wall beside the door. She had steps going down from her bed to the hardwood floor. To the wall that held the door and the bed she had created a hug bookshelf the size of the remaing wall full of books. On the wall opposite she had created an aquarium. Her closet was placed beside this and then her tv and stereo were placed on a large chest of draws across from the bed. Her room opened up into an accompanying bathroom (that also opened to the windowless room), and it was also painted in black and dark blues. A large, open shower (complete with bench) was placed against the outside wall while the sink and toilet faced it. A nice large rug centered the room.  
  
Harry's room was next, right across the hall from the largest bathroom in the house and next to Randi's. His was not a corner room, unlike the two of previous mention. His room included a four poster bed, much like the one he had used while at Hogwarts. His room was also decorated in the same fashion as his previous 'home', including the original stone walls and the iron windows. The coloring also matched that of Hogwarts, though his walls were sprinkled with various posters of quidditch (Ron had sent them) and a couple of pictures of his friends and family. A bookshelf was placed in front of his bed that was against the back wall but centered in the room. On the bookshelf was a tv and various muggle things he had acquired during moving. He had placed a chest at the end of his bed where he kept various things. A desk was placed under a window beside his bed while a rug filled up the rest of the space. His closet was of to one corner, an smaller than the girls. The last wall opened up to Kelsey's room.  
  
Kelsey's room was another corner piece and connected with Audrie's and Harry's on two of her walls. A large, fluffy bed was placed in the corner across from her television, which sat on an old oak chest. Her room was full of little tables adorned with candles, the only lighting, save the two windows in the room. She had closed off one part using a large, hanging quilt with moving fairies and dragons in an amazing fantasy scene. Behind the quilt she had placed another table, though it was only filled with papers. It acted as her desk. Her ceiling was enchanted to look like the night sky at all times, an occasionally played her favorite music instead of having a radio to do so. She could even get her walls to mimic the tv and project a larger version of what she was watching.  
  
Audrie's room, which connected with Kelsey's, the resident's den, and the main bathroom, was decorated in bright colors that changed at her discretion. Various strange lamps lit up the room and cast strange shadows across it in the night. Like Kelsey, she had a nice, large bed that was rather fluffy that occupied the back wall and faced all three doors. A closet was stuck right infront of the bathroom, so she had to walk through it to enter the bathroom. She had placed a large couch at the foot of her bed, which faced the tv and stereo. To the sides of her bed she had placed large tables that were adorned with various magical items that made strange noises and had no use save that of decoration.  
  
From their rooms the group moved on to the main bathroom, which was finally painted black, the only color that would satisfy the group. (Audrie and Kelsey wanted it painted green and silver, due to their being in Slythern, which Harry objected to immediately.) That left the residents den, which they finally turned it into a more rustic look, leaving the stone walls of the castle and the hardwood floors. This made the room feel extremely comfortable, dispite its darkness due to the lack of windows. The only light in the room came from the small, ever burning, torches that lined the wall.  
  
The center of the den was cut out like a swimming pool and filled with couches that were placed on all of its sides, save the one nearest the elevator, which held a large tv and the opposing one, which had steps coming down. The couches were large enough to sleep on without having to lay across them and were full of comfortable pillows. This way they could all crowd in without being too close or too far away.  
  
The last thing to note in the house was the large, mysterious slide that was built into the walls and came from the roof, down to the first floor, where a small pond had been placed. The origins of the slide, and its purpose were unknown (though it could hold a person) and tended to fill the background noises with the sound of rushing water. They all decided to see what was on the roof the next day, as well as tackle the large, guest den on the second floor. They were all still unsure of what to do with the first floor, and decided to sleep on it.  
  
------------------------------  
  
The morning was peaceful, especially since all the kelekri had mysteriously disappeared and were nowhere to be found. Shrugging the group decided to go ahead and tackle the den, the only place inside the castle Harry had not been shown.  
  
The guest den, as it was called, was much larger than the one on the third floor. It was obviously meant to be used in more formal occasions, from the looks of it. The furniture and walls were all caked in dust, thus the room was dark due to the lack of sunshine.  
  
"Why don't we start at those doors, over there?" Randi suggested, pointing at the two doors that opened up onto what appeared to be a rather large terrace. They were unable to make any more out of it, due to the dirt and grime that clung to the glass door.  
  
"Why don't we just do the whole wall? It looks like its all glass, anyway." Kelsey said simply, pointing at the small rays of different colors that peaked through the dust.  
  
They all nodded and lifted their wands. Saying the words they had now all grown bored with, the dirt and dust lifted from the wall leaving them all stunned and speechless.  
  
The wall sparkled like it hadn't done so in years, though that's not what had them all standing with open mouths. With wall, save the two doors, was a large stain glass window shaped like a rather old looking wizard. However it was the sheer size and detail that made it so remarkable and so stunning. Harry thought it nearly rivaled the Great Hall's ceiling.  
  
Seconds later a loud sneeze boomed through the room and the wizard opened its eyes. Each of the group members turned to look at each other, surprised. So the stain glass window was like the pictures in the wizarding world, it moved.  
  
For a second the wizard stared at them, eyes a bit hazey from sleep, before he let a big smile stretch across his face. He was old, with long, white hair that was somewhat unkempt and missing a hat, which it seemed he should be wearing. He had large, round spectacles that were placed at the end of his nose, amplifying the twinkling in his bright blue eyes. He looked remarkably like Dumbledore, save shorter and a bit plumper. His face was also much rounder. Harry figured it was just the eyes that reminded him of his former headmaster.  
  
"Ah, my new roommates. Rather young are thee, however." The wizard moved his spectacles on up his nose to get a better look.  
  
"Didn't expect anyone. But why should I. That bloody thing of a headmaster they have here not keeping this castle clean. Never seeing anyone for nearly a hundred years. Caked in dust..."  
  
Randi coughed, giving him a strange look.  
  
"Ah, um, sorry about that. I believe an explanation is needed...or perhaps that introduction. Oh well, much the same, really." The wizard smiled broadly, obviously happy to have some people to talk to.  
  
"I am Maelor, the Wizard of the Glass, otherwise known. I'm an encyclopedia of all wizarding knowledge, a chocolate éclair abhorrer, and the only one of my kind that was created with a Hippy mentality. I welcome you to your new adobe."  
  
"Hippy Mentality?" Audrie coughed, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes, Yes." He ushered it by. "Tree hugger, Woodstock, flower child. You know the whole package."  
  
"What did you mean the only of your kind? There are more of you?" Harry asked, not sure if he liked the idea of a stain glass window telling him all about the wizarding world and certainly not liking the idea of a complete hippy wizard telling him answers to his questions.  
  
"Oh, of course. Each of the castles here includes one of us. Each of us were created a little unique, though I must proudly say I take the cake."  
  
"I think he takes more than that." Randi whispered to them, making them all break out in smirks.  
  
The wizard cut her a look before continuing. "If you visit the other castles you'll find Marvin, who is a bit of a geek and rather annoying. Not quite as impressive a work as me, you know, twice as small. Then there is Madrin, the only witch of the bunch. Rather insufferable you know. Talks all about being a lady and constanly on me about being so 'liberal'. Never seen a 'lady' as sassy as her, though. Of course we also have Maniker –"  
  
"Oh, well, we might check them out later. See what your relatives are like." Sam said quickly, figuring his list of relations might be fairly large due to the amount of castles that they had seen on the way in.  
  
"Of course, right you are." He said brightly. "Now, I'll let you get back to cleaning this horribly dirty place while I take a nap. Talk to you later then."  
  
"Wait, hold on. Since we'll be living here, we might as well introduce ourselves, right?" Maelor nodded, and smiled.  
  
"Of course, where are my manners. So who are you?"  
  
They all introduced themselves quickly before he fell asleep, which he did promptly after the introductions. They were all rather thankful for this.  
  
The room was cleaned faster than any of the others due to their incentive to finish before Maelor awoke. After Randi had done the last of the cleaning (the two doors beside Maelor's window) they all decided to take a look at the terrace outside.  
  
It was simply stunning. Water fell down in a large cascade from the roof to a lagoon that was crystal clear. Palm trees hung over the water to provide shade for the tables and chairs scattered around the lagoon. The small lagoon was obviously meant to be used as a swimming pool, for towels were drapped on the chairs all the time and the small tables held empty crystal glasses that sparkled in the small rays of sunlight that escaped the tree's leaves.  
  
They decided to eat lunch on the terrace before heading up to the roof, where they planned to create something of a little recreational place. When they reached it, however, their plans changed.  
  
Large trees with silver leaves unlike any they had ever seen before crowded the roof. To their right was the cascading waterfall that fell into the lagoon below. The water sparkled like glitter as it toppled over the edge and down the castles' wall, accompanied by ivy.  
  
They walked silently through the woods, lost in their own astonishment at the beauty until they came into a small glen. Light wisps of sunlight reached through the sliver leaves and down to the large pool of water that shimmered like jewels. It appeared to them glitter swam in it, and like the trees, the pool seemed to appear silver and gold. You could see to the bottom, however, and they watched as strange, but beautifully finned fish leapt out of the water and swam quickly. Their fins seemed as if they were made of gossamer, and sang as the fish glided through the water like crystal when you play a tune upon it.  
  
The background was filled the sounds of the wind as it whipped lightly through the trees, however it seemed to carry an extremely light tune that fit perfectly with the singing of the fishes' fins. The groups' eyes traveled over the water to the six trees that circled the pool. Each was adorned with its own type of flowers, some small and some large and exotic. Each flower released small amounts of pollen occasions that was more like fairy dust than the yellow creations of non-magical types. The whole forest looked as if it had sprouted from a fairytale in seconds.  
  
"I wonder why you can't see this from below." Harry whispered, feeling as if he spoke louder he would committing an extreme sin. Familiar laughter issued from the trees as if they found his remark amusing.  
  
"I suppose you are looking for your dear kelekri, friends?" A sweet voice called from what appeared to be one of the trees. Seconds later a slender but tall woman with silver skin and bright white hair with strands of silver walked gracefully out of the tree and gave them all a delicate smile. Her eyes were her most striking feature, however. They were like bright emeralds, only a brighter, almost lime green and extremely large. They also had no pupil.  
  
The group stared in awe, unable to think of anything to say. The lady smiled and made a motion with her hand. Five more like her pulled themselves out of the trees, though each was obviously different though they were obviously related. All of them had bright green eyes, white hair, and silver skin. The strands in their hair were different, though.  
  
"I suppose you have never seen a Dryad before then." One of them said with a deeper voice. This one had bright blue strands weaving through her hair.  
  
"Well, then we must explain ourselves." This time it was the one with the silver strands, who appeared to be much more joyous as the sight of visitors.  
  
"Dryads? But aren't you supposed to loath humans?" Randi asked, remembering something from one of her books about the bond between a lady and a tree.  
  
"Yes, which is why I don't understand what we are doing talking to their kind." Another spoke up, eyes flashing along with the red strands of her hair.  
  
"These are our friends, Aeal. Those the kelekri choose as their bonded are bonded to us as well if you remember correctly." It was the same one with silver strands that the group figured was the leader of the Dryads. Thankfully she was on their side, or else they had a feeling they wouldn't like the wrath of a bunch of tree ladies.  
  
"Yes. You don't have to remind me. Well, lets get this over with." The red head said, glaring daggers at the group.  
  
"Very well. My name is Lythial, lady of that tree (she pointed at the one with silver and white flowers) and you can always tell me by the silver in my hair. I'm the keeper of Serga's tree. Aeal is the one with the red strands and is bonded with the red flowered tree. She is the keeper of Kai's tree." She smiled and then continued.  
  
"The one with blue strands is Maeil and is bonded to the tree with blue blossoms. She is also the keeper of Dytie's tree. Rael is the keeper of Rispa's tree, and the one with golden strands in her hair. Trinitive is the keeper of Demon's tree and has the green strands. Last, but certainly not least, is Shada, keeper of Letra's tree and the one with black strands. As you may know now, Letra has yet to choose a bond, though continually tells us her bond will come soon."  
  
They all nodded, though they were extremely confused and perplexed. They had never considered people living in trees, not to mention their kelekri's having other friends. Apparently they had a lot to learn.  
  
"Um, I suppose that means the kelekri live up here?" Sam asked. All of the ladies nodded.  
  
"These woods were created thousands of years ago and were to be removed until they learned of our family. Thus they moved us here where we would be safe. Later the kelekri came, searching for a home and talking of bonding. We happily took them into our trees, happy to have friends to watch after. Kelekri, after all, are extremely special." Trinitive spoke up, though her voice sounded somewhat bored.  
  
"So, you mean, this whole forest is full of dryads? But why is it silver?" Kelsey asked, eyes roaming around the place.  
  
"Every tree here holds a member of our family. Most of them sleep now, but do enjoy the company of our friends. They are our cousins, thus the reason we all seem to look alike." Maeil said with a very light voice. "The silver leaves are the mark of our family. Unlike others of the Dryads, we were bred with the Audian tree, a very rare specimen that is only home to the kelekri. That is why they found us and it is hard to find them."  
  
"Um, so where are the kelekri now? We've been wondering what happened to them all day." The dryads looked at each other and smiled.  
  
"I believe they went out for a bit of...snacking. Don't worry, where you find disaster you find them. Especially if it has to do with candy." Lythial said, smiling to herself 


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Unfortunately none of these wonderful characters belong to us sniffle . They do belong, however, to the magnificent J. K. Rowling. bows and does the 'we're not worthy'  
  
Banesclaw Chapter 3:  
  
A/N: Ok, regardless of what 'smack' said about her part being no good or what ever, she's full of crap, I thought it was great. tosses smack a few chocolate frogs and a pepsi And I would still shoot her with a sedative dart thingy if she hadn't wrote chapter two. I mean I was dying of boredom and well, I'm sure anyone could understand. It was pure boredom!! But that's not the point, wait I don't have a point. (smack: just so you know Mrs. Chapman would be happy about the umm digressing thing, but as I'm sure you already know, she would have given you negatives for your atrocious spelling...just kidding, I would be there to back you up.wacks Mrs. Chapman with a club and sics rabid squirrels on her, while petting Kiiara like Dr. Evil pets his hairless cat, and just so you know I think your going to laugh at me when you read what I wrote,lol, or maybe you won't catch itevil grin)...and on with the story.  
  
Light poured into the rooms of the stone castle as the sun rose above the clouds, but no one was awake. No classes, no reason to wake. The castle sat as it had for centuries, silent, except for a few creaks and snores here and there.  
  
But as the sun rose, the light became bright, filtering through dark shutters and bed hangings. Soon things in the castle began to change.  
  
Randi woke first, followed by Sam, and then Audrie. The three stumbled down the winding staircase to the kitchen in search of something to wake them up. Their eyes still growing accustomed to the early morning light.  
  
Sam brewed herself a cup of hot tea and shuffled sleepily to sit on a bar stool. Rand and Audrie, however, both decided they needed more sugar than tea could offer, and made themselves some chocolate milk, extra chocolate.  
  
"What are we doing today," Sam asked sipping her tea, silently grateful the answer could not be clean.  
  
The three girls pondered a moment or two before Randi offered," How about going to the beach?" Audrie got one of her wicked smirks and the other two girls decided to join in at the thought of all the fun they could have swimming.  
  
The shuffle of feet in the doorway called their attention to Harry and Kelsey who were still both yawning and stretching. "How does a day at the beach sound to you two?" Randi asked, now wide awake from the chocolate. Harry blinked away the sleep in his eyes, and nodded, while Kelsey managed a weak, "yes."  
  
"Guess that's settled." Said Audrie, standing to leave, having barely touched her drink. "Yep, that's that," Sam agreed, then noticing Audrie, " hey, where are you going?" "To get ready for the beach," answered the curly redheaded girl completely nonchalant.  
  
Sam looked around at everyone still in their pajamas. "What, now?" she asked a little confused. "Well, yeah. I have to make a tanning charm and brush my teeth and ... well you know, get ready." "Good point, hey how do you make a tanning charm?" Sam asked, Randi and Kelsey both perked up and looked at Audrie.  
  
Looking at her friends, Audrie laughed, "I'll make us all one. How bout you Harry, want one?" Harry hadn't been paying attention. "Huh, want one what?"  
  
"A tanning charm," Audrie repeated not hiding her sarcasm or the roll of her eyes. "Sure, whatever." Harry answered sleepily.  
  
In almost an hours time, they were all suited up and ready to go. Audrie handed them all a silver chain necklace with a Celtic looking charm on each one.  
  
"Let's go, I'm ready to catch rays and waves," Audrie whooped, turning to run down the wooded path in what could only be called their backyard, her towel around her neck. Harry and the rest of the girls, laughing after her.  
  
Harry and the girls had left the castle long ago. All of them forgetting momentarily about their mischievous kelekri, but it was ok for Harry, Kelsey, and Audrie to forget. Randi and Sam were the ones who needed to worry. Rispa and Kai had woke before any one in the castle, anyone on the island, even before the sun had come up.  
  
Rispa's golden mask shimmered in the dawn light, behind her Kai crept.  
  
Rispa was pearly white, her face a golden mask like that found at a masquerade with jeweled emerald eyes. Her ears and tail too held strands of the same golden color as her mask.  
  
Kai was black, his stomach and stripes a shade lighter. Upon his shoulder what seemed a tattoo of flames.  
  
Both mischievous kelekri headed to the same destination, Headmaster Gaven's office.  
  
They crept past the room of sorting. They snuck past empty class rooms and professor's offices, rounding silent corners. Stopping at the bottom of a statue of Gromel the Great, the first official auror.  
  
Kai and Rispa checked left and right swishing their tails in unison. No one, the hall was empty. Rispa climbed to the top of Gromel's head, leaned down and pulled one of the loose arrows in the statue's stone arrow bag. Then he relayed the arrow to Kai, who placed the heavy arrow in Gromel's empty crossbow, and pulled the trigger.  
  
However, instead of shooting down the empty hall, the arrow was sucked back through the crossbow and appeared once again in the arrow bag. Gromel's statue began to turn, and the two kelekri jumped to the floor, where they waited for the statue to move aside.  
  
Where the statue once stood, there was now a cylindrical brass elevator. It's doors opened, Rispa and Kai walked in, and the doors closed behind them. Kai looked at the side panel where the elevator buttons would be, but there were none. In its stead was a glass compartment that housed a very large, gold skeleton key. Rispa used her long gold flecked tail to open the glass compartment, but found that it was too short to grab the key. She looked at her partner in crime and did the equivalent of a smile. Kai knew this to be his cue for action.  
  
Staring at the key, Kai willed it to his furry fingers. Within seconds the key shivered and floated down into his open paw. Rispa did her smile again, and with a gurgling voice she announced," Gaven's office."  
  
At once the elevator began to descend, and opened its heavy metals doors to a torch lit hallway. At the end a small wooden door stood. Kai and Rispa scurried down the corridor, and used their tails to insert the key into the door. As the lock clicked the key disappeared, and the door swung open without a sound.  
  
Inside the large office gizmos whirled, pictures moved, and what interested the kelekri's most, large oak cabinets and book shelves lined the walls. In the center of the room, Gaven's desk set piled with papers and books of all sorts.  
  
The kelekri nodded to each other and began ravenously searching the contents of all the oak cabinets.  
  
Kai soon let out a shrill cry and motioned for Rispa to come quickly. He had found Gaven's secret stash of candy. A whole cabinet of candy. It hung on the walls and lay in buckets. It hid in drawers, and to the amazement of the two candy loving creatures it filled not only one cabinet but three huge cabinets.  
  
Without a single thought about Gaven or Lupin or even their friends, they tore into the candy. Diving in buckets, shimming into drawers, and rolling in the wrappers as they devoured piece after piece of candy. Sugar rushing through their tiny bodies, they raced around the room tearing the moving pictures from the stone walls, throwing the screaming occupants to the floor.  
  
The papers upon Gaven's desk didn't have a chance. They were covered in chocolate paw prints, torn to pieces and tossed in the air like confetti. The drawers of the desk were pulled out, contents dumped on the floor. The two kelekri used quills to draw and scribble on what was left of the moving pictures. They reeked havoc through out the office, and when they were finished, they used the pieces of torn paper as bedding in the desk drawers. Taking a short nap before they left.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
The sun began to sink as Harry and the girls gathered their things off the beach and made their way back up to their castle.  
  
When they arrived back at the castle, Harry was the first to take a shower, how ungentlemanly of him . Following him was Kelsey, then Audrie. Sam had gone to her room to take a shower and said she was coming back when she was done to watch a movie on their muggle tv.  
  
Randi went up to her room and turned on her stereo that was charmed to play whatever she felt like hearing, which usually turned out to be American muggle music. Luckily for the rest of the group, the walls in the castle were sound proof, so unless the doors were open you could hear nothing.  
  
Not that they didn't like to hear her music, but they all seemed too tired to do anything but lay around. No parties tonight.  
  
She grabbed her towel from the dresser and made her way into the bathroom, as she opened the glass shower door a thought entered her head. "There's someone here." At once she knew what had happened. Sam was talking to her with her mind. They had been doing it since they had met. Sam was telepathic, she would send Randi all kinds of thoughts. Sometimes they would hold entire conversations with each other without so much as a peep. Although this power did seem to cause a lot of problems in a classroom.  
  
Using her mind Randi told Sam she would be down in a minute, she had to take a shower first and change. The only thing she could get from Sam, however, was "hurry."  
  
"What is it?" Randi thought, but still Sam said nothing.  
  
She finished her shower as quickly as she could, and ran to her room to change. Hurriedly she put on a pair of long cloth black pants with two thin red stripes down the legs, and a black spaghetti tank. Then she brushed out her hair, and ran down stairs, forgetting the music.  
  
When she entered the room Maelor's window was in, she saw why Sam had sent the 'hurry' message.  
  
On the long couch they had put there, a guy around her age sat quietly observing the people around him. His skin seemed abnormally pale. His hair was short, black, and spiked, his eyes a beautiful shade of incandescent green. He was extremely good looking, but also a complete and total stranger.  
  
Randi felt as if she had interrupted something. The room was too quiet. She looked to Sam and used her mind, feeling that to disturb the silence would lead to chaos.  
  
"Who is he?" she asked.  
  
Sam did not turn to her, but continued to stare at the young man on the couch. "He is our new room mate." Sam answered her voice quivering in fear as she spoke it only with her mind.  
  
Randi turned her attention back to the stranger, and without further consulting Sam she moved forward to greet him. Extending her hand to his, "Nice to meet you. I'm Randi. And you are?"  
  
He looked at her outstretched hand as if not sure to take it, and glanced up at her face. Beautiful eyes, green like Harry's but so much prettier. He took her hand in his and spoke only his name, "Aris.", before quickly releasing it.  
  
Randi looked down at the hand he had taken. It was cold, he was cold. This was all so extremely odd, it was the end of summer. She herself was burning up.  
  
Smiling at Aris she sat down beside him. Sam gave her a look of pure shock. Now she was confused, why was Sam shocked. Why were they all staring at him. Thoughts flooded her mind, why, why, why. But through them all came Sam's voice, screaming in her head. "He's a vampire."  
  
"A vampire?" she questioned, already knowing that he was. "That's right a blood sucking dead guy. They're supposed to be evil, you know dangerous?" Sam shouted desperately through her mind. "Get away before he tries to eat you or something!"  
  
Randi shot Sam a stop-it-your-acting-stupid look, and turned back to Aris, who was now looking at her. "So you are our new roommate?" she said a genuine smile on her face. Now everyone was in complete and total shock. She was talking to him like an equal. He was dangerous, a killer, and she wasn't even scared.  
  
Randi could tell the other girls were scared. Harry seemed to be a little angry. Audrie, although still in shock, moved forward. She was obviously scared, but she introduced herself .  
  
Aris seemed to have loosened up a little, he even gave a weak smile at Audrie's forced effort's of politeness. However, unlike the rest of the group, Randi did not seem in any way afraid of Aris' fangs. They merely interested her more.  
  
Here before them sat a creature of magic, darkness, and intelligence. Of course he was dangerous, but if he killed someone here he himself would surely die as well. Headmaster Gaven would make sure of it, so would Lupin. So in all logic there was no reason to fear Aris. He couldn't hurt them, but why allow a vampire to become an auror?  
  
A small noise emitted itself from the doorway as all the kelekri scurried into the room, finding their partner's. The last kelekri to entire the room was the only kelekri that had not linked with someone. But this time she was different, she glowed, just as the others had when they had chosen. Everyone watched as Aris kneeled down and extended his arm for Letra, who crawled up it onto his shoulder. Letra nuzzled into his neck and purred like a kitten at her new found friend, "Letra is Aris' friend, Aris' friend forever," She gurgled into his ear.  
  
The rest of the group watched, some smiled as they remembered how they too had bonded with their friends. By now the shock of what Aris was had begun to wear away. The kelekri , Gaven, and surely Lupin as well all seemed to support him, regardless of what he was, or else he wouldn't be here.  
  
Silence again filled the room, no one new where to begin. They either had to accept Aris or deject him. It was obvious that Randi approved of him, and Audrie seemed to as well.  
  
"Sam, come on, introduce yourself." Randi said silently pleading to Sam with her mind. Sam hesitated a moment before she to walked toward their newest member, hand outstretched in greeting. Then looking back at Harry and Kelsey, jerked her head in Aris's direction. Together they too made their way to him. --------------------------------------------  
  
The night wore on, the moon rose high above the castle, but it's occupants still had not gone to bed. Everyone had moved to the third floor den, mostly to avoid the prying eyes of Maelor, but also because the third floor offered more comfort.  
  
The room was dimly lit by torches, and the t.v. flashed the different scenes of a movie Sam had put in.  
  
Each of the people in the room sat comfortably stroking their kelekri, but all their eyes seemed to focus on their newest member.  
  
Aris, however, acted as if he didn't mind or even care about these intrusive stares. He carelessly scratched Letra's dark ears to her pleasured contentment, waiting on someone to speak to him.  
  
It was Harry that spoke first. "So, Aris, where are you from?" It was obvious he didn't know where to start the conversation, but his curiosity over the newcomer was eating away at him.  
  
Aris stole a glance at the girls, only to find they too were raptly awaiting his answer.  
  
Clearing his throat, something he did more out of habit than necessity, he answered, "Australia." Unlike before when he had said only his name, his accent came through. His voice beautifully lilting.  
  
Harry's face fell a little when he realized Aris wasn't going to continue, and was about to ask another question when Randi beat him to it. "How old are you?"  
  
Aris smiled, his fangs glinted in the torchlight. He knew this question was going to come up.  
  
"Hmm, do you mean now or when I was made?" he asked, prolonging the wait. Randi hesitated, something in his voice. It seemed haunting almost.  
  
Sam answered for her, "both."  
  
Aris turned his incandescent eyes on her. "Ok, "he said with a slight nod of his head. "I was 19 when I died, the same age as you." "And now?" Randi pried eagerly. Aris turned back to her, he was smiling again. "And now I am 157 years old."  
  
Audrie made an almost inaudible gasp. "157 years old!" Aris gave a small laugh, "I'm young for a vampire, my maker was almost 500 when he was vanquished."  
  
"But that's still old," Kelsey gasped.  
  
"And your body doesn't age either does it,"Harry asked, his eyes wide behind his glasses.  
  
"No, my body does not age, but it doesn't change either. My body won't allow it. I looked exactly like this when I died," he said, then remembering," Except my hair, it was longer."  
  
"-wait, I thought you said your body doesn't change. So why is your hair short now?" Kelsey cut in. However before Aris could answer , he was interrupted again.  
  
"He cut his hair shorter, come on Kelsey its not that hard to see." Audrie said sarcastically.  
  
"Yes but I read that if a vampires body changes in any way after it is made, the vampire blood forces the body back to that form." Kelsey explained. "If he were to cut his hair it should have gone directly back to the way it was before."  
  
Aris had begun to laugh, his eyes glittering in the torchlight.  
  
Everyone snapped their attention back to him. "What's so funny?" Kelsey asked, sounding hurt. "Maybe you should let him finish," Randi suggested as Aris continued his short fit of laughter.  
  
"You can't learn everything you need to know about a vampire from a book. It took me over a year of being one, just to me to survive like this. Books are of some help, yes, but hardly."  
  
Sam sent Randi a silent message of, "Good thing Hermione's not here," making them stifle laughs of their own.  
  
Aris, however, continued unaware of their silent messages.  
  
"My vampire blood does force my body back to the form it was in when I was made, but it takes time. When I awoke tonight I cut my hair short. It is the style I prefer now, but by tomorrow night it will be long again. If you like I will show it to you before I cut it.  
  
Kelsey nodded in understanding and acceptance, but Randi's mind had raced on to something else. Although she was more hesitant to ask this question.  
  
"Umm, Aris," she said calling his attention back to her, "What about blood? Don't vampires need blood to survive?"  
  
The room became totally silent. It was one of those moments you would expect crickets to start chirping or something. Randi feared she had upset the newcomer. But when he looked at her, she saw her question had surprised him, not angered him.  
  
"That is not a question I'm asked often. A lot of people actually fear that question because they believe that the even the faint mention of blood will make me go at them." He smiled, as their faces blanched. "But I assure you it does not faze me."  
  
"I made a contract with Gaven that if he allowed me here I would not take blood of any of the students under penalty of death. Not that I needed that contract to begin with, the only blood I drink belongs to the purest of evil, always."  
  
Harry's gaze pierced the vampire as if trying to determine the truth in what he said, and the other young man was in no way fazed by this. Harry did not realize how often this very look had been given to Aris for what he was, but somewhere inside his literally cold, dead heart the feeling of being misunderstood and hated ate away at him.  
  
Finding no reason for Aris to lie, Harry finally nodded his head in acceptance. Hoping he wasn't making a mistake by letting a vampire into their home, assuring himself that all friendships started with trust, and so far it had worked without fail. His gut instinct said why not trust him, he had trusted Lupin, a known werewolf, why not a vampire.  
  
---------- It was almost two in the morning. Yawns by now had become a frequent occurrence since midnight, and on more than one occasion Kelsey had dozed off.  
  
Harry stood, stretching his lean muscles, and said his good nights. Kelsey, seemingly still asleep, followed Harry stumbling slightly over her own feet.  
  
Audrie and Sam had followed suit, saying their good nights and making sure it was ok with Randi, if she helped Aris settle in.  
  
The two sat silently for a moment, listening to the sounds of the night, before Randi smiled and asked, "So you want to see your new room?" And without waiting for an answer she stood pulling him up with her.  
  
"Come on it's this way." She said leading him out into the hall and making a bee line to the empty room.  
  
Shoving open the door she gave the vampire another smile and said in a game- show host kind of voice," Welcome to your humble abode."  
  
---------  
  
A/N ok I'm dyin' here. I have writer's block so bad it's not even funny. And I feel like everything I've written reeks of shit.(excuse my perfectly bad American) ok I'm sorry, and Smack I take back everything I said to you about your chapter. I mean I thought it was great but now I know how you feel when you said you thought what you wrote sounded like crap. I promise that my next chapter will be better, I'm really sorry I have issues with bringing in new characters, and life is so getting' in my way. argh stupid life. 


	5. Author's Note

A/N: ok seeing as there are no reviews, or at least I don't think there have been, and I'm not even sure anyone has read the story, then all this probably will not matter. But because I have nothing better to do (well actually I could be writing on something else and I have summer reading to do...nah I got nothin' better to do) I'm gonna say this in case someone actually acknowledges the fact that smack and I exsist.  
  
We have decided that we are going to change this story. First of all some of the characters (not Harry) will be changed and we will be adding in another character. Then we have a whole new prologue and we will be rewriting pretty much all the other chapters. So if you have been reading this story and not reviewing waggles finger at said ppl then u should be ashamed of ur self but at least now u know.  
  
Oh and I think some where in the beginning chapter Smack said something about this story being like a sequel to a story on AFF called Deceptions Revealed. Well if u have read that, when u see the new stuff we wrote u will see that that has pretty much changed too. But just so u know we did get some ideas from that story, the author happens to be a close friend if u haven't guessed yet.  
  
Ne wayz the new version of the story will be just as good, no scratch that, better than the original crosses fingers and knocks on wood With luck we can get the prologue posted soon, and pointedly looks at readers hopefully some reviews. We need reviews they help us write and are perfect feedback to help us write what u want to read , so come on hook us up with some reviews. Plleeeease...  
  
Ok I think I've pretty much covered it so now I'm gonna go try write more for chapter one.  
Shine 


End file.
